Sonic Shorts
by The Daily Dude
Summary: Just some shorts with me trying to be funny
1. Sonic is Unleashed

_**I am working on other stories but I am busy but I was bored so I came up with this short, I hope it is funny. And I might make another short but this story group is just for Sonic Shorts. I don't own anything.**_

_**Sonic Shorts by the Daily Dude**_

_**Sonic is Unleashed**_

Sonic was heading towards the grocery story. He wanted some Chili dogs. When he got there he saw only one box left. He quickly ran towards it but someone grabbed it before him. Sonic said "Give me the chili dog." The customer said "No." Sonic looked up and saw a full moon and said "Give me the chili dog, you don't want me angry." The customer was walking away and then Sonic's fur soon changed darker and he grew bigger and stronger and with that his teeth changed shape and then Sonic ran towards the customer, grabbed the chili dog and threw the customer off and then paid for the chili dogs and when he got home he heated them up and when he was finished he said "I want more!" Then he leaped out at the reader and made him or her give them all there chili dogs. And that is why no one eats chili dogs ever again.

_**I know this is pretty pathetic but I tried my best I am sometimes funny and sometimes not so I tried my best. Oh and no Sonic didn't kill everyone just a few.**_

_**- The Daily Dude – **_

_**P.S JK**_


	2. Why Sonic doesnt Drink

_**Hello here is another Sonic Short.**_

_**Sonic Shorts by the Daily Dude**_

_**Why Sonic doesn't Drink**_

**_warning: this in my opinion is M rated_**

Sonic woke up and looked around he saw him in bed with tons of glasses all around him. Sonic got out of bed and looked down and yelled and then thought to himself "at least no one was here." Then something started to get out of the bed as well and then Sonic saw something pink. It was Amy." Sonic yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**I know this is short but it is Sonic Shorts.**_

_**P.S. Okay if you wanted to know on Newground there is 5 Sonic Shorts and they are working on the sixth now so I hope you get a laugh out of those and mine.**_

**_If you don't know what newground is please ask_**


	3. Big goes Fishing

_**Yet another, Sonic Short by me, and I think I did very good on this one.**_

_**Sonic Shorts by the Daily Dude**_

_**Big goes Fishing**_

Big walks off towards the nearby lake. When he gets there he starts to fish after a couple of minutes Big starts to get a bite. Big reels it in, and in, and in, and in, and in, and in, (takes a breath) and in, and in, and finally in again and now Big starts to pull out the fish and when he did a giant fish gobbled him up and then me (The Daily Dude) and everybody I know started to cheer and Froggy walked up and gave the biggest smile he ever had and walked away. Meanwhile down below the fish was swimming towards a base, it was Eggman's newest base and when he saw the fish he shot a missile which made the fish blow up and shoot Big back to the surface and Big plopped onto Froggy and Big said "Froggy where are you." While Froggy underneath Big thought "Dammit"

_**How did I do.**_


	4. Tails finds Sonic or not

_**Here is something I came up with when I was playing Sonic Adventure 2: Battle (yes I still play it)**_

_**Sonic Shorts by the Daily Dude**_

_**Tails finds Sonic or not**_

Shadow was on top of the federal bank. He said "How pathetic." Then out of nowhere Tails comes flying right at Shadow, Tails says "Sonic I saw you on the news, why are you doing this, and what is with this new color." Shadow says "I am Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." "Sonic you don't need to change for me; I love you how you are." "What I am Shadow, not Sonic." "Stop lying." Shadow then runs off before Tails says anything else with Tails and the robots following him, saying "Sonic."

_**That is how Shadow became crazy.**_


	5. Slow

_**Here is another short.**_

**Sonic Shorts by **_**The Daily Dude**_

**Slow**

Sonic was running from Amy, once again. Just then the moon came out. He started to slow down. Amy soon caught up. Sonic said "Help me! Please help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

_**Okay I am a Sonamy supporter but I love the shorts about stuff like this so I hope you all enjoy them to.**_


	6. Knucklehead

_**Welcome to another short. Since I finished Sonic and the Dark King I decided to to another short.**_

_**Sonic Shorts by The Daily Dude**_

_**Knucklehead**_

Knuckles was in front of the Master Emerald altar. Eggman then came along. Knuckles said "What are you doing Dr. Eggman?" "I just came to say that Sonic is planning on steeling the Master Emerald." "That Sonic, I hate him." Knuckles looked away from his job. Then Eggman made his move. He used his metal claw to grab the Master Emerald and then flew off. When Knuckles looked back he saw it gone. He said "Sonic I will kill you!" Then he ran off.

_**How many times will you be fooled by Eggman, Knuckles?**_


	7. Nine Lives for an Idiot

_**Hello again. Thanks for the reviews. Anyway if you haven't noticed I always update this every time I finish a different story. So don't ask to update it soon.**_

_**Sonic Shorts by The Daily Dude**_

_**Nine Lives for an Idiot**_

Big has 9 lives, then he decided to fly the Tornado 2

Big has 8 lives, then he decided to look up Amy's dress for Froggy

Big has 7 lives, then he stole Sonic's shoes for fishing bait

Big has 6 lives, then he decided to swim

Big has 5 lives, then he tried to fly with a flickie

Big has 4 lives, then he tries again to fly with a flickie

Big has 3 lives, then he tries to play the piano, with the piano on top of him

Big has 2 lives, then he eats a piece of candy which was a bomb

Big has 1 life, the he slams into a tree

Big has no more lives and Froggy is finally free

_**Not my best short but I wanted to torment Big**_


	8. Drop

_**I am bored and I was watching a playthrough of Sonic 06 on Youtube. This jumped into my head with Sonic's ending**_

_**Sonic Shorts by The Daily Dude**_

_**Drop**_

Sonic was running after Eggman. Meanwhile, Eggman and Elise were in Eggman's flying machine. Elise said "I rather die then be your prisoner again." Eggman said "So you plan to jump." Elise said "Farewell." Just then Elise fell… Meanwhile Sonic was at a chili dog stand. Sonic said "Two please," the waitress said "To here or for go?" Sonic looked over to see Elise fall to here death. Silver then came out and said "You will die Eblis Trigger." Sonic just said "Well no reason to run from him now," Sonic and Silver then went on to there battle.

_**I hate that game, and I don't care what people say I hate Sonic 06**_

**_I originally had this differently but someone named JTO945 that was anonymous, he said in a review that he was called that on someother sight but since blocks all links and little hints of a site, I do not know what site he is on, if anybody knows please tell me._**


	9. Emo

_**Hello everyone, I haven't had time to update lately because of my life and other stuff. Anyway I have a little free time right now so I thought I would update my Sonic Shorts.**_

_**Sonic Shorts by The Daily Dude**_

_**Emo**_

Hello, this is TDD (The Daily Dude) remember me from the third short, _Big goes Fishing,_ well I am quite a good swimmer and I finally was able to save myself. Okay I am lying, Shadow came to save me. I said "Thanks, Shadow the emo hedgehog." Shadow said "I am not emo!" He blasted a chaos spear at me and I quickly fell back in the water. Big then walked up to Shadow and tapped on his back, Shadow blasted his gun at him and Froggy hopped away very happy.

_**Hope you liked it. Please review.**_


	10. Sonic Golf

_** I'm BACK! Anyway I'm sorry I have been gone computer seems to be having glitches so it is hard to write. Anyway I hope you like this. Anyway you know how side series are not cannon, and you know how everybody loves Mario side series such as Golf well what if they went golfing.**_

_**Sonic Shorts by the Daily Dude**_

_**Sonic Golf**_

Sonic: I'm to fast for the naked eye, Sonic the Hedgehog, hey look Golf, to slow can't wait AHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Tails: I'm not cheating, these are just a robotic Golf bag, the clubs are normal, wait you don't believe me. Why does this happen to a super genius fox.

Knuckles: I can't grab the club, who's idea was it to give me stupid gloves like this?

Amy: I'm not hiding anything in my Hammer Space, I'm just a sweet innocent girl.

Shadow: I call Mulligan, wait what I can't do that, CHAOS BLAST, wait I destroyed the golf ball in the progress,

Rouge: I didn't steal anything!

Omega: Sensor locked all systems ready target practice started

Cream: Where's cheese, I'll find him later, but this is a weird golf ball, (Cheese goes flying)

Big: Looses against Froggy

Eggman: I'm cheating, why doesn't anybody believe me.

_** Uh, forget I ever mentioned the idea. I liked doing this because my friends and me were joking around and just made some of this up.**_


End file.
